Talk:Tsunade Senju VS Boa Hancock/@comment-34757579-20180528205225
Tsunade would very likely take this, as she's quite obviously stronger, faster, tougher, and smarter, and has superior abilities. Boa's Devil Fruit powers would very likely not work on Tsunade, as she's never showcased infatuation towards any "beautiful" women, which is the only way for her ability to work. Tsunade takes strength because she has the ability to up end the ground beneath her, has the ability to lift and throw Gamabunta's massive sword, and can crack Madara Uchiha's Susano'o, which is tougher than tempered steel. Boa has never showcased any sort of physical strength feats that come close to Tsunade's in strength. Tsunade takes speed as she, like most Naruto characters, can regularly and consistently move faster than a well-trained human eye can track, which is well over 9,000 mph. Boa has never showcased that sort of speed, and has not demonstrated Observation Haki to counter that speed. Even with Observation Haki, it won't make a huge difference, as Boa has no real way of killing Tsunade. Tsunade takes durability, as she's able to take hits from incredibly powerful opponents like Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, and Madara Uchiha, the latter of which transcends any feats of physical strength we've ever seen in One Piece, putting even Zoro's chopping Pica in half to shame. Tsunade can also survive for extended periods of time with her body sliced clean in half. Tsunade takes intelligence in this fight as well, as she is capable of coming up with complex strategies under extreme pressure during attacks on the Hidden Leaf, such as with Pain's attack, and is a master of Medical Science and has perfect knowledge on the human body's weak points, which is something Boa has never fought before. Even though Boa has access to Armament Haki, there is no reason to say Tsunade couldn't hit hard enough to overpower the Armament, as there have been numerous occasions in One Piece where Armament Haki has been overpowered by characters who don't have access to it, such as when Luffy damaged Boa's two sisters (who are comparable to Boa herself), who were using Armament Haki during the fight, despite not possessing Armament himself at that point. In that specific occasion Luffy was using Second Gear, which increases his speed to the point where he can move faster than a well-trained human eye can track, and can destroy rock structures if he tries hard enough. Tsunade hits much harder than pre-timeskip Luffy. Boa also possesses Conqueror's Haki, but that is absolutely useless in this fight as Tsunade possesses the Hidden Leaf's "Will of Fire", giving her an unbending will in the face of adversity, where Conqueror's Haki only works on weak willed people, which makes up most of the people in the One Piece universe. Tsunade takes this fight thanks to taking all of the physical stats, training, and abilities. Tsunade completely overpowers Boa, she outruns her, she can take anything Boa dishes out, and she can outdo her in abilities. Tsunade has the ability to flat-out destroy Boa's nervous system, making her completely incapable of moving properly or defending herself, and because she has not showcased medical knowledge of any kind there is no reason to assume she could relearn how to use her body fast enough to defend against a powerful followup attack strong enough to completely destroy her.